La manera en que te ves esta noche
by Violet Hale
Summary: A Jade West no le gustan las bodas, pero Beck Oliver la obliga a ir a la de los padres de Tori Vega / BADE 3


**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Bueno, esta historia la tenía guardada en mi computador & la decidí subir.  
****La canción que bailan se llama "The way you look tonight", de Elton John.  
****Y eso, dejen sus reviews!  
**

* * *

"La manera en que te ves esta noche." Bade/un poco de Cabbie y Tandré.

-¡Jade, por favor!- rió Beck Oliver mientras iba detrás de su novia. -¡Tendrás que ir igual!- le agarró la muñeca en medio del pasillo, y la volteó, para que quedara pegada a él.

La chica deciso su agarre, pero Beck le pasó ambos brazos por la cintura, reteniéndola.

-No tengo por qué ir a la estúpida boda de los padres de Vega.- refunfuñó. -Ya se casaron una vez, dime, ¿por qué es necesario pasar por todo ese calvario de nuevo? Ugh.- frunció el ceño, esperando la comprensión de Beck.

Los padres de Tori Vega habían cumplido 20 años de casados hace un par de semanas, entonces, el padre de Tori decidió volver a proponerle matrimonio a su mujer, queriendo hacerse el romántico. Habían invitado a todos los amigos de Tori (si, Jade era considerada su """amiga"""), junto con el resto de su familia. Hasta habían invitado a Sinjin Van Cleef.

Jade West odiaba los matrimonios desde que el de sus padres falló, entonces no le veía sentido tener que ir a una boda de los padres de una chica que ni siquiera le caía tan bien. Ella pensaba que enserio no iba a ir, que ella y Beck se iban a quedar en el trailer de él, besándose toda la noche.

Pero, aparentemente, su plan había fallado cuando se había dado cuenta que Beck _si_ quería ir.  
"Es para brindarle apoyo a Tori, bebé", fue lo que le dijo como excusa, pero había _algo _más, y se notaba.

-Tienes que ir, sería mal educado si es que no lo hicieras.- su novio le puso un dedo en la barbilla. -Además, ¿que te quedarías haciendo? ¿Cuidando de Jaxon? ¿Peliando con Jessie? Porque eso es lo que casi siempre haces cuando estás en casa.- dijo, ocupando el nombre de los hermanos de la chica.

-No puedo creer que estemos discutiendo sobre _esto_.- murmuró más para si misma que para Beck. Levantó la mirada hacia él. -Ya te dije que no, Oliver. Súperalo.- logró soltarse del agarre del chico y se estaba empezando a dirigir a su casillero, hasta que unas palabras la descolocaron.

-Iremos de compras, exclusivamente a comprar tijeras.- fue lo que salió de la boca de Beck.  
Jade paró en seco y se volteó lentamente, alzando una ceja. -Tres pares.- respondió Beck a la pregunta no formulada.

Jade inhaló profundamente, para luego soltar el aire.  
-Está bien.- Beck se mordió la mejilla interna para evitar que una tonta sonrisa se expandiera por su rostro. -Pero no esperes que me comporte como una dama, ¿oíste? Ahora vé y buscame un poco de café antes de que nos vayamos.-

.

Y gracias a eso, Jade estaba en el departamento de la abuela de Cat (_nonna,_ como prefería llamarla la pelirroja), arreglándose para una estúpida boda a la que estaba obligada a ir.

Cat estaba admirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en la pared de su habitación, viendo como su vestido strapless corto, amarillo pálido, se acomodaba en los lugares donde debía. Su cabello estaba en una coleta alta, liso, y se retocaba su maquillaje.  
Cat si que estaba emocionada, amaba las bodas, y sobre todo a los niños que llevaban los pétalos de rosa por el pasillo del altar.  
Se calzó sus tacones del mismo color del vestido, aplastó la falda de este, y se volteó para mirar a su mejor amiga, que no se sentía segura de su aspecto.

-¡Vamos, Jadey!- chilló y se acercó a la cama, donde Jade estaba sentada, sin expresión alguna. -¡Luces hermosa! Además, podrás divertirte.- soltó unas risitas como siempre lo hacía y le ofreció una mano a la chica. -Ven, ponte frente al espejo, necesito que veas lo linda que estás.- volvió a reír.

Jade frunció el ceño y dudosa tomó la mano de la pelirroja, que era de su tamaño gracias a los tacones, y la llevó al espejo.  
Jade suspiró.

Como cualquier chica, tenía sus inseguridades, pero la diferencia era que ella no andaba por ahí quejándose con todos de por qué tenía un grano, o por qué estaba """gorda""", etc.  
Se guardaba sus comentarios.

Pero, al pararse frente al espejo se sintió hermosa. _Muy _hermosa.  
Su vestido era corto, igual que el de su amiga, negro y con lentejuelas desde la cintura para arriba (idea de Cat, decía que resaltaba la piel de la chica).  
Se acomodaba perfectamente a su esbelta figura, y la hacía sentirse segura.  
Tenía el pelo acomodado en ondas, y sus mechones morados se destacaban, como siempre.  
Cat la había maquillado levemente, pero haciendo destacar sus labios, pintándolos de rojo sangre.

-Pásame los tacones.- le ordenó a su amiga, quien corrió a sacarlos de la caja que estaba encima de su cama. Cat le pasó los tacones de aguja negros y Jade se los puso.  
Observándose por última vez en el espejo, sonrió.

Cuando estaba apunto de decir algo, nonna las llamó, diciendo que desde la gabeta del conserje, avisaban que Beck y Robbie estaban esperándolas.  
Tomaron sus bolsos y sus abrigos, se despidieron de la abuela y bajaron hacia el encuentro con los chicos.

Jade estaba nerviosa de como Beck la encontraría, su opinión era bastante importante, no, mucho más que bastante, era la que _más_ importaba.  
Cat enredó el brazo junto con el de Jade (quién extrañamente no puso oposición) y caminaron hacia el auto que el padre de Robbie les había prestado.  
Ambos chicos estaban apoyados en el auto, esperando por sus citas de esa tarde, ocupando smokings negros, pero con corbatas distintas.  
Robbie le contaba algo sobre la boda desastrosa de su primo en Ohio, pero fue interrumpido por la tos de alguien.  
Beck volteó la mirada hacia las dos bellezas que estaban frente a ellos, sintiendo que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Soltó un ruido de sorpresa.  
Robbie no estaba mejor, por lo que dejó salir un quejido y trató de no saltar a los brazos de Cat.

-S-se ven despamp-p-ampanantes, s-señoritas.- tartamudeó el afro, sintiendose avergonzado del notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
-Lo sabemos, Shapiro.- respondió Jade, acompañada de unas risitas nerviosas de Cat.  
Beck no dijo nada, su cara era un poema, porque dentro de su mente era un caos.  
Había al menos unas veinte voces en su cabeza gritándole que le dijera a su novia lo hermosa que se veía ahora, lo hermosa que se veía _siempre._  
Pero no.  
En vez de eso, sonrió hacia a Jade, asintiendo para hacer saber que estaba de acuerdo con lo que Robbie había dicho.

.

La ceremonia había sido bastante linda.  
La madre de Tori había ocupado un vestido color crema, y el señor Vega la miraba como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo. Bueno, eso era ella para él.  
Tori y Trina dejaban escapar lágrimas de emoción al ver como sus padres se seguían amando desde hace 20 años.

Jade sintió celos de las Vega.  
Celos de que su familia no estaba en pedazos.  
Había dejado que un suspiro de frustración se colara por sus labios.  
Beck, a su lado, sintió la tensión de su novia, entonces la acercó más a él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, haciéndole saber que estaba a su lado.

Cuando el señor Vega se acercó para besar a su esposa, la gente se levantó de sus asientos para aplaudir vorazmente, y luego, retirarse a la recepción del evento.

.

Tanto adultos como adolescentes comenzaban a bailar en el salón, al ritmo de la música electrónica que el DJ había decidido poner.

André se ajustaba su abrigo café oscuro, encima de su camisa negra y su corbata roja, cuando Tori Vega le agarró el brazo y lo arrastró hasta la pista, riéndose de la nada.

El chico notaba como el vestido strapless rojo se movía junto con el delicado cuerpo de Tori, preguntándose como no se caía con esos tacones de 10 centímetros blancos.  
_Chicas,_ pensó.  
Sacudió la cabeza y le pasó una mano a Tori para que diera una vuelta.

-Te ves linda, Tori.- el afro-américano sonrió, acercando a su amiga.  
-Oh, shh, mira quien habla.- Tori rió, tocando los bordes de la chaqueta. -Eres todo un galanaso, André.-

.

Mientras tanto, Jade salía del tocador, cuando chocó con la burbujeante pelirroja que venía entrando.  
-¡Lo siento, Jade! No me fijé por donde iba.- rió de nuevo la chica, esperando algún reclamo de parte de Jade.  
-Si, si, como sea.- la gótica quería salir rápido de ahí, para irse a sentar.  
-¡Woah! No me gritaste, te pasa algo.- Cat destacó. -¿Qué es lo que va mal, Jadey?- ocupó el sobrenombre que Jade detestaba, haciendo un puchero.  
Jade suspiró otra vez y agarró a Cat de la muñeca, para llevarla hacia un ricón más alejado.  
-No me ha dicho _nada_, Cat. Na-da.- aclaró con un tono de voz que avisaba que estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. -Solo sonríe y me conversa de otras cosas como siempre lo hace. Maldito robot.-  
Cat le palmeó la espalda y habló con sabiduría, cosa que era demasiado extraña en ella.  
-Tal vez no dice nada porque no encuentra las palabras, Jade.- sonrió. -O porque la lengua le debe doler, una vez mi hermano...- la pequeña había comenzado a divagar, pero Jade ya se había ido.

Cuando la chica entró a la recepción, ubicó a su su novio meseándose suavemente junto con Robbie y..._Tori.  
_No le gustó para nada eso, pero se calmó cuando Beck levantó la cabeza hacia ella, haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

Jade volteó hacia la derecha y vio que Cat bailaba con André, pero que su cabeza se movía en distintas direcciones, buscando a Robbie.  
Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó al grupo, diciéndole a Robbie que Cat lo buscaba, y riéndose de la reacción de nena que había tenido el afro.  
Beck le pasó un brazo por la cintura, y depositó un beso en el tope de su cabeza.  
Tori se sintió incómoda.

-Voy a buscar a Trina, diviértanse chicos.- se despidió sonriéndo, mientras se metía dentro del gentío.  
-Adiós.- dijo Beck, luego giró la cabeza para mirar a su novia. -¿Bailamos?- preguntó.  
Jade frunció el ceño.  
-Yo paso.- intentó alejarse, pero Beck hizo su agarre más fuerte, impidiéndolo. -Ugh, Beck, no sé bailar y lo sabes, simplemente deja que me vaya a sentar para que puedas bailar con la princesa Tori.- escupió las palabras como veneno.  
Beck la ignoró y los llevó a ambos cerca del centro de la pista. Agachó la cabeza para besar a la chica, y así darle confianza.  
Jade se dejó ir y comenzó a mover las caderas.

.

Cat Valentine trataba de guíar a Robbie al ritmo de la música, con sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello del nerd, poniéndolo nervioso.  
-Te ves hermosa, Cat.- Robbie suspiró hacia ella, sonriendo con timidez.  
Cat tenía la mente en otra parte.  
-Me gustaría que Beck dijera eso.- dijo como sin nada.  
La cara de Robbie se puso de veinte tonos diferentes de verde al escuchar eso.  
-¡¿Qué?!- susurró alterado.  
-¿Qué? ¡Ah, no! Lo digo por Jade.- rió y bajó la cabeza. -Beck no le ha dicho ningún cumplido, nada, con N mayúscula.- hizo un puchero. -Jade se volverá aún más loca si es que Becky no dice nada.-  
Robbie suspiró aliviado completamente al oír eso.  
-Oh, ¿lo siento? Tú sabes que el chico nunca ha sido de muchas palabras, Kitty Cat.- le levantó la barbilla. -Estoy seguro que le dirá algo pronto. Lo prometo.- se atrevió a plantarle un beso en la mejilla.  
Cat rió. -Kay kay.-

.

Luego de cuatro canciones rápidas, Jade se había cansado y se había ido a una de las mesas, dejando a su novio en las manos de Cat, viendo como la pequeña desordenaba el cabello de Beck.

Suspiró.  
Ni una sola palabra respecto a su apariencia. Ninguna.  
¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Tan mal no se veía; a Beck no le costaba nada decir un par de palabras.  
Cruzando las piernas, esperaba que la noche se acabara, cuando el DJ dijo:

-Agarren a sus novias, chicos, que se viene lo lento.- la gente se rió. -Señores Vega, esta es para ustedes.- puso una canción instrumental lenta.  
Jade abrió los ojos de golpe y buscó a Beck con la mirada. Lo vio dejando a Cat con Robbie, como si fuera su padre. Luego, volteó y se fue acercando lentamente hasta la mesa de Jade, ofreciéndole una mano.

-¿Bailas conmigo?- preguntó, y sonrió de lado.  
Jade sacudió la cabeza, pero igual tomó la mano de su novio, lo arrastró a la pista y enredó sus brazos en su cuello, poniéndo la cabeza cerca de este.  
Suspiró incómoda y Beck la miró, preguntando con los ojos que le pasaba.  
-No me has dicho nada, idiota, nada de nada.- respondió ella.  
-¿A qué te refieres, amor?-  
-A que ni siquiera has mencionado algo sobre mi aspecto, ni siquiera un "estás bien" o algo. Nada. ¿Tan mal me veo, Beck?- gruñó, frunciendo el ceño.  
Beck sonrió.  
-Escucha esta canción.- fue la simple respuesta del canadiénse, al reconocer la intro de la canción que venía.  
Comenzaron a meserse suavemente, ante el ritmo, hasta que empezaron las letras.

_Hubo un tiempo  
Yo era todo y nada, todo en uno  
Cuando me encontraste  
Me sentía como una nube a través del sol_

Necesito decirte  
Como iluminas cada segundo del día  
Pero en la luz de luna  
Tu brillo es como un faro sobre la bahía

Beck cantaba la canción suavemente en el oído de Jade, como si estuviera hecha para ella.

_Y no puedo explicar  
Pero hay algo en la manera en que te ves esta noche  
Me quita el aliento  
Y este sentimiento que me llega, profundamente  
Y no puedo describir  
Pero hay algo en la manera en que te ves esta noche  
Me quita el aliento  
La manera en que te ves esta noche_

Jade sentía que iba a llorar, y eso era demasiado _estúpido_. Su estúpido novio era tan...adorable. Y esa no era una palabra que ella acostumbraba a ocupar. Solo las niñas tontas como algunas cheerleaders o Tori la ocupaban, entonces era raro para ella pensar que Beck era, bueno, era la palabra esa.  
_  
Con una sonrisa  
Tu tomas los secretos más profundos de mi corazón  
Y, siendo honesto  
Estoy sin palabras y no sé por donde empezar_

Y no puedo explicar  
Pero hay algo en la manera en que te ves esta noche  
Me quita el aliento  
Y este sentimiento que me llega, profundamente  
Y no puedo describir  
Pero hay algo en la manera en que te ves esta noche  
Me quita el aliento  
La manera en que te ves esta noche

Beck se inclinó para atrapar los labios de su novia con los suyos.  
La besó como un hombre debe besar a una mujer.  
Luego de separarse, le sonrió.

-¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?- le preguntó, besando juguetonamente su nariz.  
Jade negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos.  
-Eres un idiota sentimental, un gran idiota sentimental.- sonrió, atrayendo su cara a ella para besarlo de nuevo. -Te amo, imbécil cursi.- rió. -Y aún me debes esas tijeras.-  
Beck rió por lo bajo, inclinándose una vez más para besar a la loca de su novia.

_Después de todo, _Jade pensó, _las_ _bodas no son tan malas._

**FIN.**


End file.
